


A Little Jealousy

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Stiles and Derek and Their endless Jealousy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Jealousy

“Why are you staring at him?” Scott McCall asked Stiles Stilinski as the two boys sat inside the local diner. Stiles chewed violently on his sandwich as he stared deeply at Brett Talbot, the newest member of Scott’s pack. Ever since he was saved from the wolfsbane and the boy found himself loving the McCall pack, he and Derek bonded and the two were inseparable.

“Because he’s hitting on Derek and I hate it. He’s making him smile. He hasn’t even smiled that much with me. So tell me why I haven’t the right to be jealous?”

Scott smirked. “No one said you were jealous.”

Stiles looked at him. “I’m not. It’s just…Why doesn’t he smile at me like that anymore? Ever since he found out about maybe losing his wolf status, He’s been distant with me. You don’t think he wants Brett? To at least keep that wolf part if he does become human do you?”

Scott shook his head. “Of course not. He loves you. A lot. He would never leave you. Now stop worrying so much.”

“Not worried. Terrified. I know you keep saying that. And I shouldn’t be. But I can’t help it. I don’t want to lose him. Especially to some Beta.”

Scott placed a hand on his friend’s. “You won’t.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on Drabbles because I have a new Story that i'm working on and it's a good one. 
> 
> As for the other stories, I'm working on them.


End file.
